


Raven's a Snake - Fifth Year

by Callmeveedear



Series: Raven is a Snake [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeveedear/pseuds/Callmeveedear
Summary: Ravens 5th year is starting and she's finally figured out what she wants to learn, and everything must be about to get better, right?Well she goes to Hogwarts so probably not.
Series: Raven is a Snake [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608046





	Raven's a Snake - Fifth Year

At some point during the holidays Ravens father pulled away slowly from her more then usual, he'd had a meeting with Dumbledore and when he'd got back he'd simply seemed sad they didn't really talk. He simply informed her he'd returned and went to his potions. She didn't see him til late the next night when she took him food and saw him looking at an old photo of her mother and hadn't notice her enter til his food was placed before him. He simply thanked her and as she went to leave he called to stop her and stood moving to her and giving her the photo. " This was one of the last times you mother and myself were happy as friends. Before I messed things up, I'm sure she'd like you to have it."   
Raven had happily taken it with a faux calm thank you and he gave a sharp nod and waved her away with a claim of being busy.

She took the photo to her room and happily placed it in a small book she had made with a few photos she had that had started when Mooney had sent her a few photos of her and her mother when she'd been a baby and a candid one of the single time she'd been with Sirius and Sirius had sent her some fun ones of Lupin in revenge. And at her request Lupin had sent a one of himself, Sirius and James Potter and a more recent one of Harry and Sirius together that completed most of those that could be considered family. She also had one or two careful ones of her father that he very much didn't know about. And now she finally had one of both of her parents. She added the newest photo with care and sat and looked through the pages and relaxed after the past years.  
Something weird happened one night, she heard people enter the house and the door close as she went to stand her room went silent as she felt the magic fall over it and she pushed herself from her bed and moved to the door and it wouldn't open, her father hadn't done that before. She pressed her ear against the door trying to hear what might be happening but knew herself that it wouldn't work before the silence confirmed it for her she stared at the door in annoyance for a moment before moving to grab a book from her desk and moved sitting by the door to wait for the magic to lift.

She must have fallen asleep while waiting though, because she woke up lying against the floor and pages in her book bent were her arm fell over it. She stood ignoring the book for a moment to check the door her body relaxing as it opened before she picked up her book flattening the pages best she could before closing it and heading to breakfast.

She headed down and saw her father placing food on the table and thanked him as she sat and questioned about the night before. He simply talked around the question before informing her she would be needing to head to Diagon Ally to get some more new books because some of the lesson plans had been changed around and pushing across a small package of coins and list of books over to her.  
She frowned picking up the list of books as she ate and frowned, " But you hate that book?" She said between mouthfuls earning an eyeroll and nod.  
"I do." Was her only reply from the father and she gave a confused sigh,   
" Earlier I buy the quicker I can fix the instructions right?" She said with a small smile and looked up at her father to see the edge of his lips tug into a barely there smirk.

She went to Diagon alley small pouch of coins in her pocket and headed towards the book store buying the new books she needed, defense and Potions, before wandering slightly and looking to see Harry, Ron and Hermione giving a small wave to the later who nodded and smiled in return before she headed towards the Weasleys store with a grin looking around the store happily jumping as the two twins appeared at her shoulders.  
"Well if it isn't one of our favourite chameleon-" "-and in her natural state!" The twins spoke and she turned around with a laugh.   
" And here I thought I was smart and no one knew." She said with a grin looking up at them in surprise.  
"Oh you're smart," - " But were smarter," - "Were the only students to know." They informed her and she nodded in agreement.  
" Well Tricksters What should I buy here? I have a bag of coin and wheres better to spend it." She said simply, " Can't let the Weasley Twins reign of tricks at Hogwarts stop just because.theyre not there." She said lightly.  
They grinned and turned her around guiding her around the store piling items into her arms and explaining their uses in quick voices as she nodded and counted the price up in her head and continued to laugh with the pair.

She got home with a large bag for the Weasleys Store and her father saw it and simply sighed muttering about not using them in his lessons and letting her go to her room as he headed to his lab.  
When she finally got on the Hogwarts express she smiled to herself as she snacked on sweets and read another biology book. This year seemed to be going well, nothing could go too bad this year right?

She was wrong this was worse. Her father started ignoring her, completely Dumbledore didn't talk either, so from time to time her aunt Minnie was there but she felt more alone then ever and she didn't know what to do about that and she couldn't exactly go to McGonagall and just /ask/. She had friends yes, but they didn't know her, not really they saw the act she put on. The person she had to be because her family was something she had to keep hidden, a secret she never wanted to keep. Nothing was right she was happy her father got the job he'd originally wanted but he seemed worse then usual not happier, his anger was faster and he seemed sad when he watched her or even Harry when he thought no one was paying attention. She didn't understand and knew he wouldn't explain either. Dumbledore wouldn't even look at her, they were hiding something and she couldn't do anything about it.

The lesson were well enough, mostly, potions with Slughorn were very.. different, mostly she spent that lesson fixing parts in the book. The lessons were just a different style of what they'd already learned. But Defense had good lessons once again and she enjoyed learning newer spells. So the usual classes and extra studying continued happily and were a great distraction from her family seemingly ignoring her and even Harry seemed different to usual.   
As a way to continue she went to Professor McGonagall about gaining Muggle practice exams. She was confused and questions as to why Raven came to her but in the end agreed to get and send her the exams.

As the Hogsmead trip came around a friend dragged her out of the library to get a drink and sweets to make her break from the constant studying. And she relaxed enjoying herself as she saw a girl shoot into the air and instantly shot towards the girl pushing her friend to get Professors. As heard saw Hagrid move to pick her up she relaxed knowing that he'd take her back and heading toward where her friend had explaining that Hagrid had her and that he was bringing her back to the castle but headed to the Hospital Wing to inform Madame Pomphrey that the girl was coming and got a nod and shooed away as the matron started to get things ready.

As nights pass she heard of Slughorns party she decided to take the chance to wander the halls knowing other students trying to sneak into the party or otherwise sneaking out would distract the teachers and the cat. She was planning to heard to the astronomy tower and just star gaze for a while until she saw Draco sneaking around as well and after a few moments slowly followed behind him until she noticed they were a little to close to Slughorns party and she fell back a little especially as she saw the cat and then Filch as she moved hiding behind the close pillar for a moment until Filch was dragging Draco by the arm and instead turned and went towards her original plan. And let herself relaxed looking out at the clear sky before the work would continue tomorrow.

The year is near an end. Dumbledore was Dead their were Death Eaters in the castle, she'd been wondering the halls slowly when it had happened, and she'd jumped into the fight with a simple spell from afar when seeing a death eater going to cast at McGonagall, the Death eater had turned to her at the stinging hex and proceeded to throw spells at her, and she'd never been more thankful that she was better at defense then in the moment. One spell got through her defense slicing through her left shoulder causing her to fall back and another came to protect her as if only just noticing her there, and then they all left. And then it was just them again. 

She pulled herself to her feet before a man, she believed to be Mr Weasley, came to help her and simply shrugged him off as he asked if she needed help getting to the hospital wing and walked hand pressing over her bloodied shoulder.

When they got there it seemed that everyone was fine, they were safe, no deaths on their side and the only other person hurt was Bill Weasley who had been bitten. Mr Weasley moved to his son and Raven moved to the side dropping onto a bed away from the family but close enough to hear what was going on. 

Madam Pomphrey walked over to her with a frown and passed her a pain potion and she gave a forced smiled and thanked her even as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the taste before the smile fell and she stood to pull her ripped jumper off carefully leaving herself in a loose t-shirt turning to check the shoulder herself. Madam Pomphrey pushed away her hands carefully and looked over the sound herself properly using a quick spell to clean the blood from it before giving a small lecture of how she shouldn't have been awake or part of this fight between casting small spells over the injury and Raven simply nodded and noted each of the spells and spoke up carefully after the lecture, "They were going for professor McGonagall, She was fighting someone else, that wasn't fair, I couldn't just let her get hurt." She reasoned in a careful voice before she looked up seeing that others had stopped and spoke up slightly louder, "Professor Snape was with them wasn't he?" She asked in an almost blank tone getting silence from the group and McGonagall paused Harry who went to speak and gave a gentle positive reply. Raven took a slow breath and looked away from the group going back to silence and the others went back to talking among themselves, mainly to Harry to try and find out what happened.  
She didn't know what to do. Well, /she/ couldn't do anything, the dark had taken to their house over the winter so she'd ended up at the castle alone anyway. 

She guessed her father had chosen, and it hasn't been her. Again. And it hurt. More then she'd expected, that was a lie, she knew being left would hurt she just never expected to actually be left by her Father. She thought he'd stick by her no matter what, but the war, the Dark Lord had won over her. She couldn't even stay at the castle this summer. So she went to McGonagall holding tears back, face blank, shoulders square and head up as she asked to stay with her, just for the summer, or until she could find somewhere her bank account could afford. She had a place she knew would take her for a summer job, and she had exams to take, she just needed a place to stay. Minerva seemed sad - whether that was at the question or the delivery she couldn't tell but in somewhat wondered- but she agreed. 

As the holidays started, and she didn't know how next year would begin.


End file.
